The present invention relates to a clock generator and, more particularly, to a clock generator capable of starting and stopping of clock signal transmission without intrusion of spike-like sharp pulses.
A conventional clock generator is not provided with a function of starting and stopping clock signal generation, but a function of stopping the clock transmission immediately upon reception of a reset signal.
In such a conventional clock generator, upon reception of the reset signal during the clock transmission, the clock output level is immediately fixed to a predetermined reset value. Therefore, depending on the reception timing of the reset signal, occurrence of the waveform deterioration such as sharp spike pulses in the clock signal is liable.